


I wish to go to the festival

by LadyRamora



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Mostly for Popoto because I know that they're a Lala, Other, This story is for any Lalafell readers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRamora/pseuds/LadyRamora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The joys of being a Lalafell!WoL. You know who you are. This is for you. Implied Haurchefant x WoL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish to go to the festival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Popoto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popoto/gifts).



> So, I noticed that there are not that many Lalafell players writing fanfiction. So, I decided to write something for all you Lalas out there. This one is for you. :)

You find yourself in a bit of a dilemma. 

Well, it's always been this way. But there was once a time that it didn't really matter. You had been surrounded by friends, family even, with the same difficulties. You see, you're terribly short in comparison to all the other races in the world. It's not difficult to discern from your height alone that you are a Lalafell.

It's hard to have a serious conversation with people when you have to crane your neck to look at them, lest you be eye level with their crotch. Ugh, tall people. Life would be so much easier if everyone was short. Or if you were tall? Nah, let's stick with everyone short. 

I mean, there are bright sides to it. You're closer to the ground for one. When you fall over It's a short trip. It doesn't hurt you quite like it does those giant, dhalmel-like people. 

You're compact, every part of you is small, so you can fit in small spaces that larger people cannot! Ha, take that! It makes escaping situations rather easy sometimes. 

You're travel size! Big people can carry you around. You were rather jealous of the Sultana, honestly. Raubahn always seemed to let her hitch a ride on his shoulders. Well, that one is double sided. Big people can pick you up easily without your consent, too. You dislike that. 

But you know what? You're super cute, and everyone else is just jealous. They wish they were as cute as you. Haters, the lot of them. 

Anyway, back to your dilemma. You seem to have went a bit off track there.

There's a bit of a festival going on in Camp Dragonhead. At first, you had been delighted. A festival! You loved them. But then, you had almost been stepped on five times. You counted. People bumped into you and sent you stumbling in their inattention. And. You. Couldn't. See! Everywhere you went that looked interesting, there was a crowd of tall people! 

You admit you're feeling rather put out. And you're so consumed in your well of despair you don't see Lord Haurchefant until he kneels down to look at you. You jump, started half to death. His face is deeply concerned, glancing at the festival and then back to your unhappy face. "You do not wish to join the festivities?" You look at him, your lip pouting out. "I'm too short!"

He blinks, "I beg your pardon?" You jump up and down angrily to get your point across. "You all are so much bigger than I am! I can't see a thing! People keep stepping on me! And I can't enjoy it when I don't even know what's happening around me, because I can't see anything!" You practically shout, your voice loud enough to draw the stare of several passersby. 

You glare at them until they look away. Haurchefant smiles at you, a hand settling soothingly on your shoulder. "Come now, dear friend. There is no need to fret. I should help you, if you would allow me?" You nod slowly, how can he help you? Chocobo maybe? 

He reaches out for you with both hands outstretched. You realize what he intends to do. "You want to carry me?" You ask, a blush blooming on your cheeks. 

"Indeed, upon my shoulders, should you allow it. I must confess, I have always wanted to do so. Will you allow such a thing?" You beam a smile at him, stepping into his reaching hands. 

His hands curl firmly around you, lifting your weight easily. Your hands settle in his hair as he sets you on his shoulders. You're already addicted to the view. "See? Now you are taller than everyone else here!" Haurchefant says, sweeping out his arm with his normal enthusiasm. You laugh, utterly delighted.

"Thank you!" You cheer, leaning down to press a smooch against his head, almost missing his slight stumble. You're the Warrior of Light. You know body language. It helps a great deal in battle. 

Haurchefant clears his throat, straightening his shoulders. "You are most welcome." Aww, he's embarrassed. You don't say anything about it. The man was letting you ride his shoulders! You can't point out his crush on you right now. 

Later, you'll make him blush up to his ears. But for now? You just enjoy the festival. You don't think it's being so high up that has you so cheerful, though it does help. Haurchefant is just so vibrant. Pointing out everything in the festival you might find interesting. Explaining what the games are. Helping you win things! You now had a small collection of stuffed chocobos, the last one had been a moogle!

He even got you ice cream! Which you had been very careful not to drip into his hair. 

You're enjoying yourself immensely. You have him to thank for it. When he finally stands you back on your feet, you attach yourself in a hug around his legs. "You have no idea how wonderful that was!" You gush, so overwhelmingly fond of him. You feel warmed from the inside out. He detaches your hands gently with a chuckle, kneeling down and settling on his knees to give you a proper hug. 

"There is no other I would be more pleased to offer my services to." He says, enfolding you completely in his embrace. "Should you need me, my shoulders are ever available to you." 

You gape at him. "Really?"

He nods, his eyes twinkling at you like stars. "Indeed. You are the most adorable thing here. I believe every single person attending the festival to be rather jealous." You laugh, flustered at such praise. "Thank you for today," You murmur, burying your face into his chest. His chainmail was cold, but the slight discomfort was worth it for the warmth of his embrace. 

"You're most welcome, dear friend." You sit together in the snow for quite a while, before Haurchefant stands, offering you his arm. 

You blink, taking it. He scoops you up to rest against his shoulder, just like Raubahn does with the Sultana. You barely hold in your squeak of delight. "Come, let us move inside, away from the cold. Do you fancy sharing some hot chocolate with me?" Did he have to ask?

Of course you do.


End file.
